


Let Them

by Raedbyr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedbyr/pseuds/Raedbyr
Summary: Leon and Hop share a hotel room with a balcony. It’s more exciting than it sounds, trust me
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Let Them

**Author's Note:**

> hop is like 19 or something in this

**_“Lee— someone could see us!”  
“Let them.”_ **

The exchange comes as Hop is pressed against the glass of the sliding balcony door of the hotel with his pants pooled around his ankles. His leaking cock is smearing precum on the glass.

They are on a high floor, so it’s unlikely anyone will see them, but still- Hop is anxious but... _very_ aroused.

Leon presses a searing kiss into the nape of his neck before biting down, drawing a moan from Hop. 

“Arceus damnit, Lee..!” he whines as his older brother laves his tongue over the broken flesh. 

“Language,” Leon chastises. “At least do something useful with your mouth.”

Hop is met with two fingers shoved roughly in his mouth, and he eagerly begins to suck on them, pressing his tongue between Lee’s fingers and moaning softly.

It isn’t long before the fingers are removed; Leon doesn’t even have to tell Hop to spread his legs.

He wraps one hand around his little brother’s length and pumps gently, then slides his other hand down to circle around his hole before sliding one finger in down to the knuckle.

Hop moans unabashedly, and Leon grins. 

“God, look at you. You’re a mess... anyone could look into this window and see you, see how good you look spread out for me. You want that?”

Hop whines and shuts his eyes tightly. “God- Lee- no—“

Leon pauses, preparing to pull back before Hop continues-

“Only you. Only you get to see me like this.” Hop’s voice is breathless.

And then Leon loses control and roughly shoves into him, leaving Hop screaming. 

“SHIT— LEE! Little wa-ah! Warning next time please..!” he gasps, his cock pulsing hot against the cool glass. He can feel pre-cum dripping down his thighs.

“Sorry, bro, couldn’t help myself..” Leon’s voice is husky with arousal. The champion isn’t holding back; he slams into Hop with reckless abandon, and he vaguely worries about breaking the door.

Hop is quickly reaching his limit, and when Leon moves to wrap his hand around his cock, he’s pushed over the edge almost immediately.

Leon lets out a broken moan as he follows close behind, hips jerking as he rides out his climax.

“Jesus- Hop.. So good... You did so good..” 

Leon pulls out of his little brother and watches his cum slowly drip out of the hole. He always loved seeing how much he filled him up.

Suddenly, his phone goes off, startling both of the boys. Leon checks and finds one text message that make him feel like he just got hit with a Thunderbolt.

1:37p.m. [RAIHAN]: bro that was hot

Leon looks around frantically, thinking he left the door unlocked somehow—

1:38p.m. [RAIHAN]: im at the hotel across the street  
1:39p.m. [RAIHAN] i think hop fell asleep

Hop did, indeed, fall asleep.


End file.
